polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Score
Score is a measure of how much a player has achieved in Polytopia. Score is measured in points. In Perfection Mode, players must have the most points to win. In Glory Mode, players need to reach 10,000 points to win. There are various ways of getting points: * Harvesting various resources (fruit, game, farms, etc.): 5 points per population given * Exploring new tiles: 5 points each * Upgrading Cities: see Cities * Spawning Units: (5 * cost) points (Ex: Warrior costs 2 stars, 2 * 5 = 10, so 10 points) * Parks: 250 points each * Monuments: 400 points * Researching technology: (100 * Tier) points (Ex: Research Climbing, a tier 1 tech, 100 * 1 = 100, so 100 points) * Capturing villages: 100 points + 20 points per new tile * Level 1 Temples: 100 * Level 2 Temples: 150 * Level 3 Temples: 200 * Level 4 Temples: 250 * Level 5 Temples: 400 * Border Growth: +20 points per new tile in your territory and +5 for every explored tile There are also ways to lose points: * Losing a city: -however many points the city is worth * Disbanding or a unit getting killed: -unit worth * Destroying a building: -5 points per population lost Tribe determination by initial score If you go first * 415 points. It is Aquarion. The only tribe without any techs and upgraded capital (as Luxidoor). * 515 points. Tier1-tech rtibes: Bardur, Imperius, Kickoo, Xin-xi, Elyrion and separetely — Luxidoor. Xin-xi and Elyrion can't level up their capitals at turn 0, so they won't increase their score to 565 as Bardur, Imperius and Kickoo. Xin-xi usually hires a new warrior (+10) and Elyrion creates a polytaur (+0). Luxidoor hasn't got a starting tech, so it almost always creates a new warrior (+10). * 520 points. It is Oumaji. It's a Tier1-tech tribe too, but it starts with a rider, which brings another 5 points at the beginning. * 615 points. Tier2-tech tribes: Zebasi, Yadakk, Ai-Mo. You can distinguish on turn 1: Zebasi upgrades its capital (+50); Yadakk uses a road to discover new lands (+15 / +25) and probably creates a new warrior (+10); Ai-Mo can't upgrade its city or discover anything, so it usually just creates a new warrior or does nothing. * 620 points. Tier2-tech tribes with 15 points-worth unit at the beginning: Quetzali and Hoodrick. * 730 points. It is Vengir. The only tribe with Tier3-tech at the beginning. If you go second On first turn your opponent can: hire another warrior (+10) or rider as Oumaji (+15), upgrade its capital (+50), research a Tier1-tech (+100). The last variant is very unlikely. With this in mind, try to determine, what score your enemy had at the very beginning and draw conclusions. Perfection In Perfection mode, the map is always 256 squares large. The difficulty bonus multiplier can be seen on the "Game Stats" screen, and is determined as follows: Easy: 110% for 1 opponent, + 10% per extra opponent (120% for 2 opponents, 130% for 3 opponents, etc) Normal: 130% for 1 opponent, + 10% per extra opponent (140% for 2 opponents, 150% for 3 opponents, etc) Hard: 150% for 1 opponent, + 10% per extra opponent (160% for 2 opponents, 170% for 3 opponents, etc) Crazy: 190% for 1 opponent, + 10% per extra opponent (200% for 2 opponents, 210% for 3 opponents, etc) Note that you can only choose a number of opponents equal to 3 plus the number of extra tribes you have unlocked. The difficulty bonus is multiplied by your final score. For example, on an Easy game with 2 opponents (120% difficulty bonus), if you scored 10000 before difficulty multiplier, your final score would be 12000. The same score on a Crazy game with 3 opponents would give you a final score of 21000. Category:Browse